The present invention relates to a Dual Surface Lapping Machine having at least two spindles. More particularly, the invention relates to a lapping machine which eliminates conventional cantilevered dressing tools and the cantilever supported upper spindle. In the preferred embodiment, the invention is embodied in a three spindle machine.
Conventional three spindle lapping machines are designed with two lower spindles and an upper spindle pivotally mounted in cantilever fashion from an upstanding vertical post. Such permits dual lapping on one of the spindles while the operator is loading the other lower spindle with raw work pieces. Upon completion of the lapping of the work piece on the first spindle, the upper spindle is then positioned over the second lower spindle while the finished parts are removed and the first spindle is reloaded. Occasionally, the lapping operation must be interrupted to dress the lapping surfaces. For this purpose, conventional lapping machines utilize expensive dressing attachments which mount a dressing tool in cantilever fashion and require drive motors to move the tool across the surfaces.
In view of the large masses and forces which are mounted and exerted in cantilevered fashion, both the upper spindle and the dressing arms are subject to bending deflections and wear.